100 Marching Band Drabbles
by KyF777
Summary: Yes, yes, yes I have accepted the challenge! :D so enjoy people! please review? rated T cuz idk what this might contain lol
1. The List

SO I saw someone else doing this so I decided "hey why not try it myself!" this should be interesting. Haha well I'm going to go in order for the most part but might switch a FEW up lol. So here is the list, and the first drabble will begin in the 2nd chapter which is technically the first!

So to clear this up: a drabble is EXACTLY 100 words. No more, no less.

Sounds easy you say? It's harder than it seems haha!

So I hope you keep reading these, and most of them will probably be from 1st person POV but night switch and you will know if it does! So enjoy! :D and also some of these things may be real scenarios haha!

The List

1. Introduction

2. Complicated

3. Making History

4. Rivalry

5. Unbreakable

6. Obsession

7. Eternity

8. Gateway

9. Death

10. Opportunities

11. 33

12. Dead Wrong

13. Running Away

14. Judgement

15. Seeking Solstice

16. Excuses

17. Vengeance

18. Love

19. Tears

20. My Inspiration

21. Never Again

22. Online

23. Failure

24. Rebirth

25. Breaking Away

26. Forever and a day

27. Lost and Found

28. Light

29. Dark

30. Faith

31. Colors

32. Exploration

33. Seeing Red

34. Shades of Grey

35. Forgotten

36. Dreamer

37. Mist

38. Burning

39. Out of Time

40. Knowing How

41. Fork in the road

42. Start

43. Nature's Fury

44. At Peace

45. Heart Song

46. Reflection

47. Perfection

48. Everyday Magic

49. Umbrella

50. Party

51. Troubling Thoughts

52. Stirring of the Wind

53. Future

54. Health and Healing

55. Separation

56. Everything For You

57. Slow Down

58. Lesson

59. Challenged

60. Exhaustion

61. Accuracy

57. Versus

58. Heartfelt Apology

59. Luck

60. Impressions

61. Teenager

62. Irregular Orbit

63. Cold Embrace

64. Frost

65. A Moment in Time

66. Dangerous Territory

67. Boundaries

68. Unsettling Revelations

69. Shattered

70. Bitter Silence

71. The True You

72. Pretence

73. Patience

74. Midnight

75. Shadows

76. Summer Haze

77. Memories

78. Change in the Weather

79. Illogical

80. Only Human

81. A Place to Belong

82. Advantage

83. Breakfast

84. Echoes

85. Falling

86. Picking up the Pieces

87. Gunshot

88. Possession

89. Twilight

90. Nowhere and Nothing

91. Answers

92. Innocence

93. Simplicity

94. Reality

95. Acceptance

97. Enthusiasm

98. Game

99. Friendship

100. Endings


	2. 1 Introductions

**#1. Introductions.**

First day of band camp is always the scariest. It's the day of introductions, well kinda...

It's more of the day where you mess up something and the band director points you out using his blow horn and the whole band hears your name, your mistake, and they see you move as you fix what you're supposed to.

It's horrible, but that's how you get your name.

And sometimes it's not even your REAL name. Sometimes it's a stupid nickname they give you.

Like: Flutie, Mini Me, Cool Shirt Dude, Don't Ruin It Guy, Dorothy.

It's all about the introductions.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :D **


	3. 2 Complicated

**2. Complicated**

Isn't it always so weird when you see two people, who SEEM like they are together, but you can't be sure?

I think it is.

There's always that one couple and you're not sure, so you don't say anything, but then your curiosity gets the best of you so you ask someone. Not THEM of course. But someone.

So I asked one of their friends.

"Hey are those two dating?"

"Well not really."

"What do you mean 'not really'?"

"It's a weird thing, I guess."

"Oh? How so?"

"It's a really long story."

"I have time."

"It's complicated."

"Ok then."

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :D **


	4. 3 Making History

**3. Making History.**

We were unstoppable.

We were the little band that could.

No joke that's what people called us.

With only 45 members TOTAL we defeated bands that were 3 times our size. We placed with the big dogs.

We were small, but we made an impact, and the best part is no one expected it either.

It was insane watching their faces as they heard us perform.

It was a thrill waiting in ten-hut for them to announce the winners.

It was incredible to feel the energy after the winners were announced and we were victorious.

We made history. True history.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :D **


	5. 4 Rivalry

**4. Rivalry.**

There are many types of rivalry in marching band and we all know it.

Here are a few:

Woodwinds vs. Brass

Pit vs. Drum line

And last but not least: Man vs. Man.

That's the funniest, and the scariest.

It's not REAL rivalry, or hatred, it's simply fun, for the most part.

See were like a family, brothers and sisters, we all fight with each other but in the end we all know that we love each other.

When were together it's a bash of heads and laughter too, but when we get time to really talk…

The rivalry vanishes.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :D **


	6. 5 Unbreakable

**5. Unbreakable**

A band is incredibly strong and proud. They aren't afraid to show it either.

When we are together, we just click. There's no other way to describe it. Were like magnets, pulled together by some invisible force unknown to man.

Whenever you see a band marching in arc order and in perfect attention and in perfect uniforms: do not ever try to break their ranks. EVER.

You could be the biggest buffest guy in the world, maybe even Chuck Norris, but if you ever try to step through a line of band kids….

We wish you luck. We are unbreakable.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :D **


	7. 6 Obsession

**6. Obsession**

Sometimes people ask me: What is band?

This is a really hard question to answer.

See band is something different to everyone, yet it's the same for everyone.

For me, band is my life, band is my family, it's my friends, my soul, my heart, it's my passion, it's my hobby, it's my past time, it's my number one thing I turn to when the going gets rough.

Band... Band is just amazing. Band is everything that keeps me sane, and sometimes drives me crazy.

It's something I couldn't live without and something I'm blessed to have.

It's an obsession.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :D **


	8. 7 Eternity

**7. Eternity.**

Weather we grow up and grow apart or stay as close as we are at this exact moment, I want you to know your always with me.

We can be thousands of miles apart but really we are close together, as long as we remember these years.

There aren't many, but I know that they are going to stick with me and I hope they stay with you.

The good times and the bad, they all are very important and they all made us… well us.

We wouldn't be here without you and everyone else. You're with me for eternity.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :D **


End file.
